


Chaste Desire

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love, House of Earp, House of Haught, WayHaught Au, sacrastic nicloe, victorian au, witty waverly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: Haught meets Earp in this Victorian AUWhat happens when the Earps status is mocked by an outsider





	1. Starfall Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nervedamaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervedamaged/gifts).



> So i'm writing this for a friend but I kind of like this chapter so i'm going to post it here. Might add another not sure yet.

Opera, one of the main things Nicole despised most was also one of the most popular things around. She despised quite a few popular things but was always dragged to them by her parents. Her family was one of the richest in America, however after one of the most recent shitty illnesses there were now only 3 people left under the house of Haught, being the eldest Nicole is now in charge of the business as well as owning all the property. It has been a grand total of 14 days since all her family had died and the illness had left. She needed a break, she needed to have time to express the death of her mother and father, to cry over her brothers and sisters. So she leaves her uncle Randy in charge and heads to the family house in Canada, she hasn’t been since she was a kid, no one had but it was still there’s and it was still cleaned every day by one of their cleaners.

The big house up on the hill with iron gates taller than normal houses. The kids always used to joke about it being haunted. They all knew it was looked after but never saw who actually owned it. Rumours are one of the slave traders from Europe owns it. So when a black carriage pulled by 4 extravagant black stallions passes through the town one day everyone watches in shock as it goes up into the most expensive building around.  As if like a wild fire the whole town knew about it.

The house of Earp was, well they were rich but they were trouble. They own the town, wherever they go they are always top dog, whichever one of them. There was a father, his wife and his three daughters. Even if his youngest daughter who was probably the height of a 12 year old walked into the local dressers she would be seen first, she would be given the best. The family had money and they splashed it on anything they wanted. The father was cold hatred and mean through and through, but god forbid anything have to any of his girls and he would unleash hell. Anything they wanted they would get, no questions asked.

The eldest of the three ran into their library around mid-day. “Willa what do we say about running in the house? It’s usually Waverly who does that, why on earth are you running?” her mother asks. Willa wasn’t stupid enough to interrupt her mother no matter how much she was going to burst. “Starfell Manor, a carriage just pulled up. There is someone there. Looking at their carriage and those horses they mean business.” Willa was forever the one to over exaggerate, they all knew it. Yet they we extremely interested. “There was a crest on the side. Andrew says it’s the House of Haught” Willa adds. Andrew was her husband. Wynonna the middle of the three girls was set to marry Henry in the fall, considering herself lucky as she actually liked who she was arranged to marry. Waverly the youngest of the three wasn’t really that interested in men right now, sure she enjoyed looking with her friends, but she enjoyed reading with her father more. The Earp’s were traditional sure but they preferred to let their children reach an older age before marrying them off. Normal girls were married at 14. But Wynonna was now 19 the same as Willa was, their parents believe if they live long enough and so does their suiter then it is destined to be.

At the mention of the name Haught her father looked up “I’m very surprised they are back, with the lack of visits I assumed they were having too much fun causing trouble in America. Wynonna you would get along with them the best” He winks. They all knew that they caused trouble, Wynonna was one of the worst after her daddy of course. “No doubt we won’t see anyone come out of that house until the next big event…Waverly what’s the next event?” The Earp’s might be trouble makers but they provided a lot of money to this town and they also enjoyed spending money on big events. The girls usually decided what they payed someone to arrange it for when they wanted. “We have the opera tomorrow night Daddy” she smiles, it was Willa’s favourite thing. Waverly preferred balls where she would dance.

He was right, nobody came out of that house until a carriage was seen leaving a few minutes before the Opera started. Nicole might hate the Opera but her parents loved it more than anything so yes she would sit through hell if it meant she was little closer to them. She made her cleaner who lived in the town and took care of the manor give her a rundown of what the town was like and who was top dog. The Earp’s sounded like trouble which sounded like so much fun to her. Gods was she a little minx back home. Her family was a strange one for sure, none of the girls ever forced to marry but were forced to help any men in the family in the business if needed. None of them ever complained they got to marry who they wish if they do something against the law every now and again. Truthfully the men of the family were kind to the women, Haught was a name to be proud of and boy did they show it.

“Do you think a Haught will come?” Wynonna asked sitting next to Waverly. “How would we even know if it’s them? I want them to but we have a lot of travelers through here.” She answered. “Look out for red hair. The Haught’s are the only family that comes this side of the border that have red. They don’t hide it like most, they wear it with pride, and it helps them establish dominance.” Their mother said, forever one to gossip. Red hair was associated with fire.

The Opera was just about to start when Waverly spotter her, the tall thin frame across from her. Looking at the figure she could tell that it was a woman, long red hair braided, cascading down one shoulder. She looked over what the woman was wearing in pure shock as Wynonna noticed her “A woman …. Not in a dress!! Why do I have to wear this shit if she can prance around like that, I’d look so much better in that” Waverly can’t help but laugh at her Sister.

Not even half way through the Haught stands up and leaves. Everyone too interested in the show to notice.  Not long after Waverly excuses herself to go to the bathroom, opera wasn’t really her thing anyway. She steps out the back door wanting to waste a little more time. That’s when she saw her, the woman, stood against the side of the building. Winged jacket perfectly fitting around her body, boots up to her knees over leather pants. Leather? Well she must be wealthy.

“You’re a Haught?” Waverly speaks up gaining the woman’s attention. “Yeah! And you are?” she asks not moving from her position leaning against the wall. Eyes taking in everything about the young woman in front of her. “Earp” Waverly says taking a step closer, she was intrigued. “Nicole” the woman says pushing off the wall and offering a hand “Which one of these Earp’s I’ve heard so much about might you be?” She asks. “Waverly” she replies taking the hand. Nicole turns the woman’s hand over in hers and bring it to her lips, placing a kiss on soft knuckles. “Pleasure” She says dropping the hand. Waverly was shocked to say the least. Had a woman really just done that? A tall woman with amazing cheekbones just kissed her hand.

“Why are you here? None of your family have been to that manor in years.” Waverly blurts out, curiosity getting the better of her. Nicole smirks walking around the shorter girl. “I was more interested in what you might be doing outside while the show is going on. Don’t you have a husband to get back to and flash your lashes at?” She snarks, witty smirk that Waverly wants to slap of her face.  

“I’m an Earp we don’t play by the rules. I have no husband giving me more time to question strangers who might cause trouble. I don’t know if you’re aware but the trouble is our job” She says watching the woman who circles her like prey, eyes taking everything in. Nicole smirks wide, oh this could be fun. “Gutsy for someone of your height” Nicole says back standing in front of the girls who was now between her and the wall. “The Earp’s run this town, I might be short but you shouldn’t mess with me.” Waverly says puffing out her chest trying to make her seem taller. Nicole’s eyes rake down, the dress the girl was wearing adding the change in posture showed such a sight of cleavage.

“Now where is the fun in playing by the rules, you of all people should know they are pretty boring.” Nicole says stepping closer. “A pretty little thing like you might want to get back before someone sees she’s missing and throws a fit” Nicole gets even closer making Waverly step back till she hits the cold wall behind her. “Shouldn’t you get back to your husband? I’m sure he’s got a lap waiting to be sat on” Waverly snarled, there was something about this encounter that was making her stomach turn. Nicole laughs “A man? Oh god forbid. I’d rather die that though one of those” She says leaning in close to Waverly’s ear, hand on the wall next to the girls head “I have much better taste” very gently nipping the girl’s ear before pulling away, turning on her heels and walking out onto the street and into darkness. Leaving a very stunned and very confused Waverly Earp standing against the building of the opera house in darkness.


	2. Dance

It was Waverly’s turn to arrange the next event. She wanted a huge Ball full of nice dresses and lots of dancing. There would be three whole days for her to go out and get her dress. Wynonna usually enjoyed these two because daddy would get drunk and disappear with mommy pretty soon meaning Wynonna and her husband to be could break more rules and sneak off and have some fun of their own.

One word about what had happened would have caused the Earp’s to march up to that house and break few things. But Waverly didn’t say anything. She’s not sure why, maybe it’s because she likes the challenge, everyone else is a pushover, maybe it’s the way that leather makes her ass- nope nope nope. Waverly shakes it all out of her head and grabs her coat ready to go to the dressers and pick her dress for the party.  

She got the tightest corset that pushed her breasts up a lot and gave her the perfect figure. She decided to go for a dark dress for a change, a black one that wasn’t a wide as usual dressed, had no underline so it was thin and had see through sleeves covered in floral patterns. It was a new style from England. But it was amazing to her because without all the 30 layers on the skirt it meant she could dance so much better. She couldn’t wait for the party now.

As soon as she got back she told Wynonna about the new style, seeing the woman’s face light up “Two layers to the skirt? That’s it? That would make my life so much easier” she says smirking. Waverly knows exactly where her mind is going. Waverly has never had sex and she doesn’t really see the huge hype about it. Sure the pleasure would be good but she just doesn’t want a guy to strip her and use her.

“Wait are you telling me that my darling little sister is wearing a dress that even I would deem slightly slutty. I know you always have those boobs of yours on show but the arms and thin skirt? Who is he and what is he planning to do with my baby girl?” Wynonna asked with a raised brow. Waverly blushes and laughs “Actually i got it because it would be easier to dance in” She admits. “Ok now that i believe” Wynonna ,lightly pushes her arm before walking out muttering about a dress. 

The night before the party waverly finds herself sat in bed thinking about a certain red head. Everyone was invited but she wondered whether the Haught would show up. IF she would be wearing a dress - she doubted it. After their encounter the other night waverly thinks she may show, she has no reason not too. And free alcohol only an idiot would turn that down. 

Waverly freezes “Why am i thinking about her?” she says to herself, “she a interesting new person who isn’t afraid to challenge an Earp. Thats why shes on your mind because it’s actually something interesting happening around here. It’s not because of her arse or her hair or her dimples.. NOPE its because she is a pain in the arse” she says then rolls over to sleep, pushing the thought out of her mind. 

Before they know it it’s time to get ready. Waverly has Wynonna help her get into her corset “Jesus baby girl can you even breath” she mocks. Tieing up the back of the dress “my little sister looking like a beautiful woman. I love you” she kisses her cheek. “Thank you Nonna, i love you too…. Now come on let’s see what you brought” Waverly claps helping her sister get ready. Willa had decided to skip this one, going on atrip with her husband, she will be gone for a few months, she left that morning. 

“Do you think Haughtshit will be coming tonight?” Wynonna says as she steps into her dress. “Who?” Waverly asked confused. “You know, Haught, Redhead”. Waverly shrugs in response “Free food, if she misses it she’s stupid”.

It might be their party held in their manor in their ballroom but they will walk down the main staircase when at least ¾ of the guests have arrived. The girls have to make an entrance. The parents were already down there with the guests drinking. Waverly was in Wynonna's room helping her pick out some earrings, Henry say on the chair across the room refusing to have any say in the choice. “I know better than to make a woman's choice for her. I’m sure whatever she wears Miss Earp will look wonderful” He had said to waverly tipping his hat. 

“There isn’t much to that dress Miss Earp, are you trying to make all the men in this town fight over you?” Waverly had stepped outside for some last fresh air before a night of drinking and dancing. “We should stop meeting like this” Nicole had smirked. Waverly wanted so badly to yell something narkey. But looking upon this woman, long legs in even tighter pants. Tailed coat hugging every curve but this time it was cut, very low cut, a decent amount of cleavage on full show. Her hair was braided once again, yet this time it was hidden by a hat. 

“Lost for words? I thought i might have that effect on a few people but having it on you, boy that’s better than anybody” Nicole Smirks wide. “No i’m just deciding how badly i should hurt you with my insult. I mean you’re wearing a guy’s attire and slashing breasts to make sure they actually know youre a woman. Too scared to wear a dress?” Waverly was even impressed with herself at that comment. “I’ve never been fond of the big fluffy skirts that mean i can’t move. After seeing how very little you have on i must insist you tell me where you got that so i can go and purchase the other half” Nicole winks.

“Fuck you” Wavely says before turning and Walking into her party. Nicole stands watching this little pocket rocket walk away, arse swinging as she goes. Boy was that woman a sight. Woman doing something remotely romantic with another woman was probably the most forbidden thing anywhere in the world. Dancing together pushed the line. But Nicole had traveled a lot, and let’s just say the woman in Europe were up for anything if they got paid. She knew she would never get with a man meaning she would die alone. 

Even if she would never have a partner, she new for sure that she would get her hand - and maybe her tongue - under that Earp’s skirt. Even if it was the last thing she did. Nicole Haught was going to have her way with that smart mouthed little beauty. 

Soon after she walks in, getting lots of looks. In a town like this it was safe to say many of these people would never have seen a moan in anything but a skirt. Wynonna was stood next to Waverly and Henry. Mouth dropping when she see’s the Haught. “Why can’t you look like that in a tail” Wynonna says gently slapping Henry’s chest. He rolls his eyes and pinches her arse - not contact like that between two unmarried people was uncommon. Well not if it was a hore but someone who was set to be married should act more modest. But it was an Earp what do they expect. Waverly was the best of them all. 

Everyone in the town loved the youngest of the earps, sure she caused some trouble but she was kind and always smiling. Full of kindness and sarcasm. She was trouble but she was innocent to them, the way she acted around men made them think she was good and saving herself for marriage. Really she just didn’t want anyone in this damn town. 

A few hours later and everybody had taken full advantage of the free alcohol, the earp parents had long gone to their room. Wynonna snuck off about an hour ago after getting a little to handsy on the dance floor. Leaving Waverly as the only Earp at the party. She happily continued to dance. 

“I’m guessing you took lessons as a kid? No body is naturally that good” Nicole says moving to begin dancing with her. Well next to her really. Waverly was pissed with Haught, but it was about dancing so she was actually going to talk. “Since i could walk i’ve been dancing” Waverly smiles “You don’t seem so bad yourself, would use work but you don’t have two left feet.” 

Nicole fakes shocked “Did the great Waverly Earp just pay me a compliment?” Waverly rolls her eyes “Screw you” . Nicole smirks “You wish you could” she winks before walking away to get a drink. Leaving the earp alone again in shock at the comment. 

Why hadn’t she shouted no. A woman just suggested sex with her. Waverly really had no idea what was going on but for some strange reason she didn’t feel the urge to tell her to get lost like she had to with most guys in town. 

One hour and four drinks later Waverly storms outside in search of Nicole, seeing her leaning against the side of the stables across the back yard. Nobody else came out the back. Waverly marches over. “What the fuck is your problem? What’s your goal here? Because you know that could get you stoned around here right?” Waverly says arms crossed. “Annoying the youngest Earp will get me stoned?” she asks pushing off the wall and walking towards the earp. Waverly walks back until she hits a wall. How did they end up in this situation again. 

“You don’t intimidate me...You smell like vanilla it’s anything but intimidating” Waverly snarls. “Anything but? Oh just what might it be? You see a lot of people have their opinions on me, on how i dress” she takes her hat off tossing it behind her. “Nut that’s the most they ever think about, none of my comments ever cross their mind again. Yet here you are chasing me around.. Miss earp might you be  thinking a little more than just what i’m wearing” Nicole says pressing herself closer. “Fuck off, i’m thinking no such thing. You are a pain in my arse and all I want to know if when you’ll fuck off” 

“If that’s all you care about why are you stood here? Why are you letting me press you against the wall?” Nicole says leaning forward so her breasts push against waverlys. The young girl gasps. “Word around town is you’re innocent and untouched. That you don’t let guys near you. That you’re not that much of a trouble maker. That you hardly break the rules and you wouldn't do something forbidden.” Nicole says hand on the wall next to Waverly’s head. “I would do something forbidden” Waverly interjects. 

“Prove it. Right here right now. Let me show you just what it’s like to break all the rules and do something everyone thinks is one of the worst sins around.” Before waverly can say anything Nicole pushes a thigh between the shorter girl’s legs. She gasps and her eyes go wide. But she stays there. That’s when she realises she doesn’t want to walk away. She want’s to feel pleasure. For someone who might as well be her enemy. “You wouldn’t, you wouldn’t do something forbidden out here in front of a stables. I would let you right now but i think you wouldn’t” Waverly challenges. 


	3. Longing

It had been three whole days since Waverly was left leaning against the wall breathless and knees weak. 

She was at brunch with her friend’s. “You’ll never guess what happened at the party” Chrissy says with a smirk. The other two girls look up with a raised brow. Chrissy leans forward “Champ kissed me” she whispers. Both girls gasp, that was a shocking thing to happen for sure, Champ was already married and Chrissy was a widow. Waverly sat listening to the too the two girls exchange their stories of what happened in the night, saying who they managed to kiss. 

“So xavier was there, did you Waverly?” Chrissy asks with a smirk. Waverly’s eyes go wild. No way is she going to tell them about who was making her see stars that night. “Me? Oh no i didn’t kiss anyone. Danced with a few though” she blushes. It was true, she hadn’t actually kissed Nicole. Sure she was wearing a dress that hid the purple marks across her neck, but not once did waverly manage to tear the woman away from her neck long enough to kiss her. 

“I can’t believe you’ve never kissed anyone, you should kiss champ” Chriss says. These two girls were the only two who could ever get away with something like this towards an earp. “I might not have kissed anyone but i’m not that desperate to kiss him. Sorry chrissy but ew” Waverly laughs, luckily that eased the tension. 

Unfortunately  it was true, for a Earp she sure didn’t act like one. How can she be 18 and never have kissed anyone. Her mind runs back to Nicole, why didn’t nicole kiss her? The whole encounter drives her mind crazy. Nicole took what she wanted from Waverly, but no pleasure was given to Nicole right? It was all drawn out on waverly then she left. Why had the woman made her forget her name then just left, it’s like she expected nothing from Waverly. It made her dizzy trying to think of why. 

“That Haught is a strange one. I never knew a woman would dare to dress like that, did you see her last night, every guy in the room couldn’t tear their eyes from her.” Chrissy says. Waverly nods. “I don’t understand her” Waverly speaks up. “No one knows her, just the stories of her family. Why does she never leave that damn house, it’s like a bloody castle.” Chrissy laughs. “Nicole seems to leave for the big events” Waverly adds. “Nicole? You know her name?” Chrissy is shocked. FUCK waverly is possible screwed in many ways. “I’m an Earp” She hopes that’s enough. Thankfully it is. 

Willa was gone, their mother had traveled into the city for a few days to go shopping. Leaving the house with only their father, Waverly and Wynonna. “The races are tomorrow. Are two of my favorite girls going to come and cheer me and the boys on?” their father asks walking into the kitchen and Waverly and Wynonna were baking. They had people who cooked for them but the two girls had always loved making cookies since they were kids. “That depends on what you think of these” Wynonna challenges, pushing a cookie in front of him. 

If anyone challenged him like that he would pull out his knife, but when his daughters did it he was nothing but proud. “If Waverly had anything to do with them they will be brilliant” He smirks. “Thats mean. I’m not going” Wynonna says crossing her arms. Waverly giggles. “Henry is racing, i know you’re going” He adds. “Fuck. Ok i’m going but i’m cheering him on” She sticks out her tongue. He takes his cookie and leaves, mumbling something along the lines of “that’s my girl”. 

“I wonder if Haught will turn up, she never leaves that damn house and she looks like a challenge, i want to speak to her and find out what sass she’s got.” Wynonna says begging to eat a cookie. Any time the name Haught is mentioned Waverly’s mind goes crazy.

 

After what had happened at the party Nicole was determined to have another slice of that Earp. She doesn’t know what it is but something about that girl damn right pisses her off and she can’t get enough of it. Back home if anyone had ever spoken to her like that she would have punched them, but Waverly Earp made her want to use her fingers for something else. It was crazy, that someone who she hadn’t paid had let her do that. 

She had thought for many years that she would broken and cursed. She never took a liking to any man, as a friend sure. She just couldn’t see the sexual appeal of them at all. Yet a woman, all those curves and legs and long hair, not that is what she couldn't seem to get enough. She was 20 years old and she’s never once been anything but discussed with the thought of a man in her bed. Of giving herself up and letting him use her body for his own gain. 

For her whole life she faked it, she talked with girls about how pretty boys are. It wasn’t all a lie, some boys were nice to look at. Yet she also enjoyed looking at sunsets and rainbows yet she didn’t want to sleep with them either. She saw many men who were appealing to the eyes, but nothing more than a sight to look upon. 

Now she found herself in a situation that wasn’t ideal but more than she could ever have wished. So she was determined to have Waverly Earp again. This time maybe someone where alittle more suitable than outside a stables maye? In all honesty she couldn’t care where as long as she got to touch that woman again. 

As her mind began to think of the youngest Earp she couldn’t get rid of the urge to kiss that damn smirk off her face, to lay her down and kiss every part of that gorgeous body of hers. She wanted to make love to her, not just fuck her breathless. She wanted to draw every sweet sound out of her and take her over the edge again, and again, and again, till she was nothing but jelly in her hand. 


	4. Hottest

It was probably the hottest day of the year. And the whole town would be stood outside watching med ride around on horseback for hours. Luckily for the Earp girls they were rich and had seats and shade, a waiter constantly bringing them drinks. 

Doc had won the first race meaning Wynonna had ran off to congratulate him. The Earps might have been in charge with everyone doing as they wanted, but when it came to the races Earp made sure that it was fair. When on the back of a horse they were equal, all fighting for the sae. The people of the town enjoyed it. They really did make a cute couple no matter how much they got on eachothers nerves. Others had gone into the tavern to get drinks while they waited for the next race. Waverly however had no reason to waste energy on such a warm day, so she stayed seated gazing upon the track in front of her. 

“Back already-” her words are cut short as she sees it is not Wynonna who was seated next to her but rather the Haught who has occupied her thought so dearly over the past days. She had similar clothes to what she normally wore however the thick jacket was now just a thin white shirt, top buttons undone, her hair pulled back into its usual braid. This time a white stetson placed on top of her head. She looked more casual than usual, I suppose that’s what heat does to people. Waverly was supporting a thin dress with a fan in hand. “I have to ask Miss Earp, how to you women not die in those clothes of yours, the heat but be unbearable.” 

Waverly feels a shiver run down her spine at the use of her name like that. “I guess we aren’t a weak as we look.” She says back, turning to look out into the track yet again. “You weak? Oh i doubt that very much. I’m sre you could use your strength to gain anything you wished… That is until someone of more strength comes along and leaves your usually strong legs begging for support” Nicole smirks as she hears waverly take in a sharp breath, clearly remembering their night. 

“You’re an ass” Waverly snarls. “Yes i do have a great arse, thank you for noticing” he smirks that damn dimpled smile before taking a sip of Waverly’s drink then getting up and walking off, heading towards the back of the tavern as people begin to walk back out, next race soon to begin. It takes all of 10 seconds before waverly is up and running after her. 

“Why do you insist on pissing me off so much?” Waverly says pushing Nicole’s shoulder hard so the woman falls back against the wall behind her. Both of them were hidden by the large barrels left outside the tavern. “Everyone else thinks i’m charming, you just happen to take everything to heart...I have no partin you not being able to keep up.” Nicole purs. “Keep up? I could run circles around you”  Waverly huffs, hands on her hips. 

“After what happened at the party you should want to reconsider your answer, i left you barely standing and speechless.” Nicole retorts. Waverly doesn’t know what came over her but she grabs Nicole by the collar and pulls her close, crashing their lips together. Nothing about it was sweet, no it was all hard and fast. Nicoles hands going straight to the shorter woman's waist, pulling her close. 

Waverly feels a tongue pressing against her lips, she opens her mouth welcoming it. So this is what a kiss is like. Waverly sinks her teeth into said tongue drawing blood, causing nicole to pull back with a yelp. Waverly just smirks at her shocked expression, leaning in a licking a stripe up the woman's neck before biting on to her pulse point. Waverly pulls back smirking as she sees a mark already forming on the redheads neck. “Now who’s speechless” She says all proud, turning to walk away. As she begins to walk a hand comes in contact with her ass, causing her to gasp and stop. “Marking hats yours huh?” Nicole smirks walking past her and back into the crowd.

Just when waverly thought she had the upper hand, Nicole would steal it right back. Always waltzing in  with charm and dimples. This was a challenge and boy was it a fun one. 

She didn’t see the woman for the rest of the day. But her mind was planning all the ways she could take and keep the control next time…… Next Time? Waverly shocks herself, she was sat there not paying any thought of the race in front of her as she thinking of Nicole. She was wanting to have that woman back in front of her again. At this her mind starts to think of Nicole, on her knees in front of the Earp, putting that damn mouth to some good use. 


	5. Let's break more rules

Waverly half wanted to storm up to Starfall Manor and demand Nicole tell her exactly what her game was, why she insisted pushing the Earp over the edge with her bloody comments. But that would mean Nicole had won, that she had broken Waverly. So instead she sits down with Wynonna and discusses the next event. 

 

“Waverlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy We need to go shopping. It’s daddys birthday in three days and i have nothing to wear. You’re coming into the city with me and Henry, he’s no use at helping me but you can pic his suit too” Wynonna knows that Waverly loved fashion and wouldn’t miss the chance to dress her and Henry. 

 

“What if i didn’t wear a dress like HaughtPants” Wynonna says. Waverly bursts out laughing “Place call her that to her face” She says between giggles. “Waves you are the only one who’s spoken to the woman, you know that right? It’s been three weeks and the only person who she’s said a word too is you” Wynonna says. “It’s true, everyone talking about it” Henry adds. 

 

That plays on waverlys mind, has no one else actually spoken to her? Why did she only speak to Waverly? Hopefully she would be at the feast tomorrow so she could ask her why. 

 

“Ifor one would love nothing more than to see you in that, however your father would have a lot to say about it.” Henry says looking at the leather pants hung up in a shop window. Waverly rolls her eyes. “How about you just put a skirt on top of it then when you two do your mandatory sneaking off you can prance around in your leather pants.”Waverly suggests. She might not like knowing about her sister’s sex life but seeing Wynonna happy made her happy. Nothing was happier than wynonna who knew she was getting laid. 

 

Wynonna gasps loud as they enter their 4th shop. “Waves you NEED to wear this. You might finally remove that stick from your arse and get a kiss. You’re an earp for god’s sake you need to be less innocent. As much as i love you baby girl you need to break rules and live a little. You know whatever you do daddy wouldn’t care as long as you’re doing something you shouldn’t” Wynonna states earning an eye roll from waverly. Henry had headed straight to waiting area not wanting to talk dresses. 

 

Waverly looked over the dress, it was basically just a black corset and an extremely thin black skirt, that had ruffles in the bac and a bow across the arse. She wonders what Nicole would think about her lack of clothes since the last time she wore little had the woman going crazy. “Ok i’ll try it on” this causes Wynonna to clap and smile wide. 

 

A few moments later Waverly walks out to stand in front of the mirror in the black attire. “The dress is anything but innocent… Do you have it in cream?” Waverly asks. Wynonna laughs “Giving off a good girl gone bad vibe by having a light colour? I like your style baby girl”

 

It takes an entire day but all three of them walk into their home after darkness had fallen, outfits in hands. 

 

Earps birthday feats that was said to turn into a drunken party lasting well into the next day. Now any chance of free food Nicole would happily take. She looks around her wardrobe to see what she would possibly wear. She owned a jacket that hung to her ankles at the back but had nothing at the front, clipping together around her throat. That with leather pants and a corset would expose a nice view for the Earp.

 

Nicole had always dressed like this for herself, despite what everyone thought. But right now she found herself wanting to dress and show more skin so the youngest of the Earps would go crazy. 

 

The next day nicole found herself cornered in the hall as she walked back from the bathroom. The food had been eaten and the drinking had long past begin. “You trying to escape desert?” Waverly questions. “I love dessert, something else i would much rather be eating” Nicole says with a lick of her lips as her eyes skim over the Earp. “But i doubt you’d be brave enough for that. Not wanting to break the rules again” She challenges. 

Nicole laughs at the girl’s response, “Oh you have no idea how much i break the rules, nothing you could throw at me would surprise me” she snarls. “Oh really? Well then, you eat your dessert and i’ll eat what i’ve wanted on my lips for weeks.” Nicole says. 

 

Waverly knew exactly what she meant. “You on your knees? Thats where you belong” Waverly snarls before turning and walking back into the main hall, taking her seat among her family. 

 

Everyone was already pretty drunk so none of them noticed when Nicole disappeared under the table. 

 


	6. Peace Maker

Nicole gracefully sits back in her chair, making eye contact with Waverly as she licks the last taste of sweetness of her own lips. Waverly finds her own tongue flicking out to her own lips, wishing she could get a taste too. Out of the things they had done it was all one sided, it was alway Nicole pushing waverly over the edge, never asking anything in return. 

Twice, she had fucked her twice, on two different occasions. As much as Nicole loved the game they were playing, she wanted to bed waverly at least once before the girl came to her senses and an. She wanted to lay the girl down and explore every part of her body with her lips. To make love to her through the night under moonlight. Nicole was waiting for the day Waverly realised just how crazy this all was and pushed Nicole aside to marry a man. So can you blame her for wanting to at least get one night where she could shower this angel in affection. Feel her naked body against her own. 

 

As much as the thought of Waverly seeing her naked, seeing the scars on he body, all her imperfections might be. She still wanted to make love to her then fall asleep with her own naked body curled around the woman’s. To wrap her arms around her protectively and hold her close. Nicole swore she would never fall in love, but every time Waverly Earp smiled she fell a little harder, a little deeper. She knows she was screwed but there was nothing she could do about the longing to hold this girl in her arms and shower her with the love and devotion she deserves. 

 

Smitten, that was probably the best word Waverly would use to describe how she was feeling. This woman got on every nerve, yet Waverly couldn’t get enough of her touch. The way she could so easily bring her over the edge. 

 

As the night comes to a close, only the Earps and a few of the racers her father is friends with were left. Waverly huffs knowing Nicole still had her underwear. Wondering what awkward situation they would be in when the woman decided to hand them back. Knowing Nicole had done it on person. 

 

“It’s my yearly trip with the guys from the business next week. Maybe i can keep an eye out for a nice man for you Waverly? Two weeks i have to find someone good enough for an Earp” He says turning his tention to her for a moment. “Maybe, sure they will have to go through rigorous testing from Wynonna first” She tries to joke. “Oh i don’t doubt it. The things Henry had to go through when you first found out he was her suitor” All the men laugh at this, continuing to talk about the trip, the girl forgotten. 

 

\-----

 

“It looks like your Sister has extended her trip by another month, she insists she will be back for your wedding Wynonna ” Her mother says from where she was sat in the main room, reading the letter Willa ad sent. Neither of the two sisters minded but they acted like they missed her. “Shit one month “ Wynonna mumbles. “That’s so close” 

 

“Yes it is and i couldn’t wait a second more.” Henry says walking into the room holding a puppy. “A gift for my future wife” He holds it towards her. “Is that a... For me?” Wynonna squeals jumping up. Taking the little King Charles Spaniel into her arms. 

Wynonna and Henry had had an argument the night before, about something crazy and meaningless, this was his way of apologizing. “I think i’ll call him Peacemaker” Wynonna smiles leaning up to gently kiss him, interrupted by the puppy licking her face. 

 

Moments later the two girls were sat on the floor playing with the excited little puppy. Henry walks over towards Mrs Earp. “You are good for her. Both as much trouble as each other but you seem to balance each other and i can see just how much love you have” She smiled patting his shoulder. “I’ll be joining their father on his trip this year, i need you to look after them both. Make sure they don’t blow the whole town up in our absence.” she jokes. “It would be an honor ma’am” he says tilting his hat. 

 

“You’re going with Daddy?” Waverly asks. “Yes darling, for the first time since you were born i’m going on the trip, i need to make sure he doesn’t get into too much trouble. You’ll be the same when you get a man of your own.” She smiles. “But a whole month?” Waverly couldn’t be more disgusted at the thought of a husband but that was at the back of her mind, her mother has never gone this far and this long before. “Don’t worry i’m sure Wynonna can entertain you. Maybe throw some more parties. I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

Waverly nods. “Only a month though?” she asks. Her mother nods “not a moment longer darling” At that Waverly turns back to the cutest little ball of fur in front of her. Wynonna placing a hand on top of hers giving her a gentle smile, unspoken words of love. 

 

\----

 

It came around faster than Waverly thought. They were stood waving goodbye’s as the carriage pulled out of their grounds. “Don’t worry baby girl you can occupy yourself with that new friend of yours. I’m determined to meet her. She seems like a right bitch, it’s gonna be fun” Wynonna smirks. “She’s not even my friend. All i know is her name,  and that she’s pratically queen for the shitbuckts.” Waverly says beginning to walk back inside. “Oh she must be fun then.” Wynonna says shortly following, puppy hot on her heels. 

 

“He’s like a sheep, follows you everywhere” Waverly smiles as the brown little fur bounds past her to jump up on the chair right before Wynonna sits down. “Kind of like a dog version of Henry” Wynonna laughs as Peace Maker rolls over onto his back to get his stomach scratched. 


	7. Drinking with the sister

****

Waverly was out with Chrissy all day and she knows Henry had work until late. This meant as waverly walked into Homestead Hall she would find Wynonna sulking on the couch. It’s what happened anytime she was left home alone, she would get bored. Waverly hopes Peace Maker could keep her a little less bored than usual. 

 

What Waverly doesn’t expect to see when she walks through the door is her sister extremely drunk, lay on the floor trying to throw grapes into the chandelier. But that, oh that was completely fine, she could deal with Drunky dorky Wynonna. What she couldn't comprehend was who was sat next to her sister passing her said grapes. 

 

“Waver, lookssss… i found haughptants… she had good drinks” Wynonna says slurring her words and pointing at Nicole then the two empty bottles of Whisky on the floor next to them. “She’s so cool waver, you should be friendssssss. Cole this is my baby sis, she’s older than she is tall” Wynonna laughs at her own joke. She stands up and walks towards waverly  “ Look she’s super strong like you” Falling into her sister's arms.  “M sleepy” Wynonna mumbles into Waverlys shoulder, eyes falling closed. “Come on, let’s get you to bed” Waverly says pulling her half conscious sister towards the stairs. 

 

A few minutes later Waverly stomps down the stairs. Nicole was now stood up, hat and shoes still on the floor but her feet.  “What the hell are you doing here? Why the hell did you get her that drunk?” Waverly says hands on her hips clearly angry. Nicole giggles, clearly a little drunk herself. “She got herself drunk, and i was dragged here. She said she was lonely and i looked like a good drinking buddy. At least here she couldn’t get run over” Nicole says in her own defence. “Anddd i thought you might want these back” Pulling waverlys underwear from the feast out of her pocket. “They look expensive” She smirks devilishly. 

 

Nicole Haught, slightly drunk, in her house when no one else was here but a passed out Wynonna. “Your sister is asleep and your parents are away. Are you going to be rude or are you going to invite me to your room?” Nicole says full of witt and swagger. “I was going to kick you to the curb if i’m being honest” Waverly says, not as harsh as usual. “Really? Dan shame, this tongue could have been put to real good use up there as well” Nicole winks leaning to gently brush a strand of her being Waverly’s ear, it must have fallen out of her braid when she was carrying Wynonna. 

 

“How drunk are you?” Waverly asks. “Drunk enough to admit you’re pretty… but considering the other things i do not drunk i’m gonna say not very” She laughs at herself. Waverly might have enjoyed this game they have been playing over the last few weeks. But she wasn’t going to take advantage of someone who might be drunk. She leads nicole to the kitchen and makes her sit on the counter. Fetching her a glass of water. 

 

“Why are you looking after me?” Nicole asks extremely confused. “Because if i kick you out you could die in a ditch somewhere and you’re not much use to me dead not are you?” Waverly says taking the empty glass off the girl. Nicoles face was covered in questions “Then why are you not using me now?” She says jumping off the counter and walking over to kiss the shorter woman. Waverly pushes her away. “Because you and your breath both smell like crap, and frankly it’s disgusting”. Nicole raises a brow then blows into her hand before sniffing it. “It does not.” She argues back. 

 

“I’m not gonna fuck someone who’s drunk, that’s wrong not matter what weird shit we have going on.” Waverly admits, beginning to lead Nicole upstairs towards her room as Henry was currently staying in the guest room. As soon as they walk through the door nicole stops. “You don’t want to fuck me… but that means i can still kiss you right? We haven’t done a lot of that” she says taking a step closer. 

 

In all honestly Waverly can’t stop herself from stepping forward, colliding her lips and body against the other woman. Arms wrapping around her waist as a tongue slips into her mouth, Waverly’s hands going into her hair. Oh how waverly longed to be kissed like this. She was pulled flush against nicole by the strong arms around her waist, being lifted off the floor slightly. Feeling a tongue on her bottom lip she happily allowed entrance. Nicole’s breath was disgusting but she didn’t care, as her lips kissed and her mouth explored, hands gently running across her back. Waverly didn’t care.

 

\-------

 

Nicole woke in a strange bed, with something warm pressed to her side and a ringing in her head. She opens her eyes looking down, seeing a mass of brown hair sprawled across her chest. Memories of the previous night filling her mind. Of waverly’s tongue in her mouth, lips on her neck, teeth on her ear. Of her own hands exploring any part of the Earp she could reach. Yet her clothes are still on and the Earp is in a nightgown.

 

She takes a few moments to appreciate the sleeping woman next to her, gently pushing a strand of hair out of her face. Waverly subconsciously nuzzles into said hand. Oh how this would be the dream, to wake up every morning to a beautiful girl. Nicole would be fooling herself if she said she didn’t wish that girl was Waverly, her witty, sarcastic, loudmouthed, soft skinned, big hearted Waverly. 

 

But she couldn’t have that, she knows she couldn’t, It was crazy to even think. 

 

But what she could do is take full advantage of what they currently had, draw every last drop out of these moments. So she moves till she’s at the perfect angle to place kisses along the girl’s neck. Ideally she would want the Earp to wake up to find nicoles head between her legs as she’s pushed into an orgasm. But consent is a huge thing between the two. Waverly might have never actually said yes, but she had always said it in a least direct way. So until waverly can confirm or deny this, Nicole would keep it to strictly above the clothes. 

 

She might be a horny little mess for this girl but she still had control.

 

Waverly mumbles in her sleep as she feels soft lips pressing against her neck, head leaning to the side in order to expose more skin. Now this was a morning Nicole was going to enjoy. 

 

Nicole moves to rest one hand on Waverlys hip as she continues. Kissing along the woman’s collarbone, running her tongue across her pulse point. Breathing in the sent that is Waverly Earp, hair messy and clothes crumpled, this was the real Waverly, the one she is sure she would fall in love with if she let herself. 

 

She continues to map every part of Waverly’s neck and jaw using only her lips and tongue. Being gentle and chaste as she explores the girl. Waverly who was still asleep rock’s her hips as she feels teeth brush against her ear. Nicole smirks feeling the weight of Waverly’s hips push against her hand. Wondering what exactly is going through the woman’s mind as she sleeps. 

 

Nicole kisses harder, making her way towards Waverly’s lips in the hope to wake her up so she can do what she really wants with the Earp. Waverly hums as lips come in contact with her’s. Eyes opening as she gasps when she realises what’s happening. Nicole begins to kiss down the woman’s jaw waiting for waverly to speak up. “What are you doing?” The earp asks. “Well ideally i’d wake you up a better way but I’m a gentlewoman who rather enjoys consent.” she admits. 

 

Waverly can’t stop the deep moan that escapes her lips. “Show me, Show me exactly how you’d wake me up” Waverly says. Nicole smiles wide, tugging on the woman’s hips harshly before sinking down under the covers. 

 


	8. Operation F*ck Nicole Haught

Nicole crawls back up her body, licking her lips clean. “I like to think i’m good at good mornings” She smirks devilishly, leaning to kiss waverly. Coming down from her high she doesn;t bother give some witty response back, instead moaning at the taste of herself on Nicole’s tongue. 

 

A few more kisses later and Nicole is up and out of bed. “Thanks for the hospitality” She winks then walks out, leaving Waverly still trying to catch her breath. 

 

\-----

 

When Waverly does venture downstairs for a well needed glass of water, she stumbles across Nicole’s hat, must have forgotten where she had thrown it in her drunken ness last night. Waverly would have to return it, the perfect excuse to visit Starfell manor. But not today, god not today, that’s too soon, she’s not needy or anything. She could drop it off tomorrow on her way to brunch with Chrissy, looking like she was just passing. She knew chrissy would ask how she came to have the hat but one mention of Wynonna and alcohol and the woman  would ask no more. 

 

Standing in front of the mirror before she got ready for her day, not a single piece of clothing on her body, Waverly decides to place the Brown hat upon her head. Waverly wasn’t uptight or vin, but she knew she was kind of pretty. Seeing herself stood here in nothing but Haught’s hat she couldn’t help but think of Nicole’s reaction. 

 

Waverly wouldn’t admit to it but she longed to be called beautiful and smart, longed to be referred to as more than just an earp. Who better to appreciate her beauty than a goddess herself. Waverly couldn’t wait till she got the chance to see what she might be hiding under all those tight pants. That’s when it occurred to Waverly, out of the 3 times they had done things it was always Nicole making Waverly see stars. Not once had the Earp returned the favour. Truthfully she wouldn’t seem to get the upper hand as much as she would like, sure she controlled little but nicole was the one taking what she wanted. Looks like Waverly needs to get planning operation ‘Fuck Nicole Haught’.

 

She has no idea what she would do, or how to do any of it. But she can remember what Nicole does to her, so that will be her starting point. As she dresses she recalls all the things she can remember that Nicole has done to her bod that she liked. Sure she didn’t actually have the guts to do this any time soon, but she sure as hell would be ready when she finally sucked it in and took that step. 

 

It confused her as to why Nicole was still dancing like this whew she never got touched back, when Waverly never returned anything but a kiss. That woman was the impossible, Waverly wishes she could figure her out but isn’t even sure where to start. 

 

\---- 

 

He was never really one for night times, didn’t see the big fuss people had over the moon. Sure it was an interesting aspect but looking at it was rather dull. Yet as he looked into her eyes all he could see was the moon and the star’s. Suddenly it became his favorite sight, his favorite thing to gaze upon was the stars in her eyes, the beauty that they held, the knowledge they took in. 

 

By all means did he hate art, sure some things like statues were interesting. But looking at paint on a canvas ripped the soul from his body, draining him of life. But she stood there, smiling from ear to ear as she gushed on and on about a new painting in the local museum. Suddenly art wasn’t just paint, it was colours and pattens and beauty. Her lips expressing pure joy in her words. Sure his version of art was sat on the floor, puppy in her lap, brow hair cascading down her shoulders as she giggled at her own jokes. 

 

Beauty came in many forms, yet each new form of beauty he discovered he could always link it back to her. From the way her nose crinkled when she concentrated, to the dimple as she laughed, to how her hair fell in her face as she slept, the light twitch in her nose when she was dreaming, the way she bit her lip as she read a book. To him she was the walking talking definition of beauty. 

 

In conclusion Henry was entirely in love with the woman that was Wynonna Earp. Everything about her, even her harshness and wicked eyes. He love her like he had loved no other, and he would protect her with his life without a second’s thought. When being in love with Wynonna it also means you have to put up with her crazy little family. He beat Ward at cards one day instantly earning the man’s respect, he’s been treated like a son ever since. He is a gentleman who insists on buying his future wife’s mother flowers at least once a week, wooing her with his charm, again he is already treated like a son. He doesn’t see willa much but they get along nicely when they do happen to cross paths. Now Waverly, she was like the little sister he never had, always wanting to make her smile. She was the first one to treat him with nothing but kindness since he moved to the small town of Purgatory. They had a wonderful friendship, those who didn’t know who they were would insist they were siblings. 

 

This little family was strange for sure, but they were his type of people and he loved nothing more than being a part of it. So seeing his future wife and her kid sister rowling  ball around for the cutest puppy you had ever seen. Both girls smiling as they talk wedding plans, Waverly expressing just how excited she is to get to officially call him brother. Joking about wanting it to hurry up so she might get the chance to be an aunt soon. 

 

In that moment Wynonna and Henry lock eyes. They had never spoken about kids before, always to busy wrapped up in each other, but as their eyes met across the room they knew. The know that they wanted nothing more than to see a mini version of the other running around and causing trouble, peace maker hot on their tails. 

They smile and he winks. Soon. They may already be screwing around any chance they got, but he was a gentleman and he would wait until after marriage and until she was completely ready. Then he would plant his feet right by her side and never leave until the darkness of death pulled him away, even then he knew his heart would always stay with her.

 

Neither of them really believed in true love or soulmtes. But the connection they had, the love they shared was strong and unbreakable, that they would never deny. Every morning he would call her beautiful, every night he would say he loved her. She wasn’t much for the word love, she knew she loved him and he knew it too, but she preferred to say it in other ways, she would constantly used the phrase “you complete me” and “you are my everything”. If those were the only words he ever heard again, there is no doubt that a smile would never leave his face. For the love of his life was staring right at him and he knew there was nowhere else he would rather be than looking right back at her. 


	9. Passion

Waverly found herself actually going through with it. Her carriage iding up the hill towards Starfell Manor. “I’m not even surprised your sister has managed to rank the loner in as a drinking buddy” Chrissy laughs “Or that she made you bring the hat back”. “Insisting I invite her to go out to the tavern tomorrow with Wynonna to drink some more. I know it’s weird” Waverly laughs. 

 

Chrissy waits in the carriage as Waverly walks up and knocks on the door, moments later Nicole swings it open. Smile on her face as she sees the youngest earp. “Waverly Earp, on my doorstep… Well this might shape out to be a good birthday after all” Nicole smirks leaning against the door. Waverlys eyes widen, it was her birthday? Fuck! Well it’s not like they really spoke to each other about anything really. “What can i do for you miss earp? Wasn’t to see stars again?” she winks. 

 

“Actually i came to return this” She says holding out the hat “And tell you that Wynonna has invited you to drink at Shorty’s tavern with her tomorrow at 8” Waverly can see Nicole’s face drop, her mind working as she tries to keep the obvious disappointment at bay. Nicole was wearing cotton loose trousers and a thin shirt barely done up, Waverly wanted nothing more than to jump the girl. All of those times together and not once did Waverly get to please Nicole, but she wanted too, gods did she want to feel the way she would be around her fingers or on her tongue. 

 

“I have lunch with Chrissy so i must go. I hope you have a delightful birthday miss Haught” Waverly says before turning on her heels and climbing back into the carriage, Nicole watching it leave until it was no longer in her sight. Nicole sams the door shut, she enjoyed the game she got to play with Waverly but also knew that it was just a game to the girl, Nicole knew that she needed to stop before she hurt herself. 

 

The whole day all Waverly can think about is Nicole, wondering whether she is supposed to buy her something for her birthday. Ash er mind thinks of what she’s supposed to do Chrissy pulls her into a shop. “Let’s get some sexy underwear, i know you don’t have any and i need some” She smirks “for when you finally get a boyfriend… Daddys set me up with a nice man for england, i can’t wait to meet him” She guesses telling her all about it as she drags her around the shop.  

 

To Chrissy’s surprise Waverly happily try’s on the buys something even Chrissy deam’s slightly slutty. Waverly just shrugges “Go big or go home right?”.It was underwear similar to the ones from the night of the feast, then a corset that was tight and rather see  through at the front. Yeah she was definitely going to wear this to visit Nicole later. They continues shopping, Waverly grabbing bottles of alcohol, Chrissy is a little surprised but just thinks they are for Wynonna. Waverly was what they call a pretty drinker, only having things like Wine, never hard spirits like her sister. 

 

She spends a few hours at Chrissy’s house catching up with her best friends father. 

 

When Waverly does arrive home she finds Wynonna and henr making out on the couch. “EW” she yells. “Our parents are away, i can make out with my fiance anywhere i want to. I’m going to take full advantage of that.” Wynonna say pulling him back on top of her. “FIne m gonna stay round Chrissy’s while you deface the whole house” She places a bottle of whiskey on the table loud enough for Wynonna to look up. “You’re the best” She smiles and goes back to her kissing.

 

Waverly quickly changes, putting on a long coat over her new arire, not bothering with a dress. Walking down to find Wynonna and Henry had pulled apart for air, only to drink. “Bye.. Stay out of my room” She calls before leaving. She knows for a fact wynonna’s going to do it all over the house but knows her sister would never do it in her room. 

 

\------

 

Nicole is stunned “What are you doing here?” She asks waverly, it was late and dark. “It’s your birthday” She smiled holding up another bottle of Whiskey. “Can i come in or do you have guests?” She asks. “No just me” Nicole replies stepping to the side, face still riddled with confusion. Waverly smiles at the fact Nicole was alone, just what she hoped. “Can i take your coat?” Nicole asks remembering her manners, there was a pretty girl in her home on her birthday and she was a little confused. 

 

Waverly turns and hands nicole the bottle, than pulling off her coat and letting it drop to her feet. Nicoles moth hits the floor seconds later. Waverly takes the bottle back and walks to where she assumes is the living room. “Come on, i didn’t buy this not to drink it” She calls. It takes a few seconds for nicole to gather herself before she’s speeding after the girl. Fining waverly stood in front of her couch drinking from the bottle. HEr lips pull away with a pop, Nicoles about to step forward and grab at her but waverly speaks before she can “Sit” she says voice firm and solid. She can clearly tell exactly what she’s doing to the girl. 

 

Nicole does as she’s told, smirk rising on her face when the earp climbs into her lap, holding the bottle to Nicole’s lips “Drink” She says. Nicole happily obliges. Next thing you know Waverly had one hand around nicole’s neck and it leaning back to put the bottle on the table behind her. Nicoles hands go straight to her hips, holding her in place. “I didn’t realise such things existed” Nicole says running a hand over the material on Waverlys stomach once the girl had sat back up. “I’m pretty sure it’s some European trend” Waverly says, puffing out her chest. 

 

Waverly reaches behind nicole to pull the braid out of Nicole’s hair out of it’s braid. Nicole was too busy looking over waverly to notice as the braid was fully removed. Waverly looks as red hair cascades across her shoulder, framing her face so beautifully “Gods you’re pretty” She mumbles. “I know” Nicole replies with a wink, waverly blushes not realising she’s said it outloud. “And irritating and sarcastic”Waverly adds. Nicole smiles her hands to waverly's ass squeezing lightly “Oh yeah what else” Nicole challenges. “Smart mouthed, cocky and  a real bitch” Waverly says running her fingers through the woman’s hair, gods it was soft. “You missed out insanely talented with her tongue” Nicole smirks. Waverly can’t help but smile “Fuck you” She says before leaning down and crashing their lips together.

 

It started out quick, Nicole desperate for Waverly. “Hey, Wynonna’s destroying my home with Henry and i don’t want to see them going at it. So in crashing here… If you wouldn’t mind not completely destroying my face before i have a chance to put it between your legs i’d be greatly appreciated.” Waverly says leaning in to kiss her gently. Nicole slows down after that, knowing she can take her time. Feeling a gush of wetness between her own legs at the thought of Waverly down there. 

 

They kissed for awhile, hands exploring bodies, when Waverly begins to pull at the woman’s shirt. “Are you sure?” Nicole asks pulling back slightly, not that she could go far with Waverly sat on her lap. “Three time’s you’ve had your way with me. Three times all i could do was clear at your clothes. Now i’m gonna do whatever i want with you while you have to watch this” She points to her clothes “knowing it’s not coming off until i’ve done everything i want with you” She says lifting it up and over her head. 

 

Waverly’s tongue darts out to her own lips when nipples are exposed, her eyes flicking from the woman’s chest to her own eyes. She’s never seen breasts besides her own and Wynonna’s - they shared a bathroom and both would fight over the shower- She thought they were beautiful. Gently running her fingers under one of the womans breasts. 

 

“You know you don’t have to do this right? I might me a total tragedy of a woman who doesn’t like men and will die alone. But you don’t have to do anything to disgrace yourself. There is a difference between having it done to you and doing it to someone else.” Nicole says, god’s she was completely in love with this woman so much she was willing to give up her chance of ever being touched by her. “I don’t care, i want you. I need you, need to feel what your like around my fingers, need to feel what you taste like on my tongue… Please” Waverly begs. 

 

Nicole leans in crashing their lips together, but softly, full of passion and kindness. Savoring every second. They stayed like that, lips pressed together, tongues exploring each others mouths, hands exploring bodies. Waverlys hands move to cup Nicoles breasts making the other woman gasp. Nicole had only ever had one person touch her, and that was because she paid them. But here Waverly was doing it because she wanted to. 

 

Nicole couldn’t stop the moan out of her mouth as a nipple was pinched between the younger womans fingers. She rocked her hips and pulled her closer. Tonight was going to be well perfect as long as it meant she had Waverly. 

Next thing she knows a hand is tugging her trousers own, thin fingers pushing down to where she needed the girl most. Waverly biting Nicole’s lip as she pushed her hand further down between them. 

 

“Nope you got to lose them, i might have little hands but your trousers are tight” Waverly laughs standing up and trying to tug at the material. Nicole happily lifts her hips pushing them off her hips. Seconds later waverly was back onto of her, except this time she was pushing her to lay down on the couch, slotting her own body between the redheads. Crashing their lips together as soon as she was close enough. 

 

Waverly’s hand slid back down nicole’s body, digging her nails into the outside of the girl’s thighs. She had no idea what she was doing, or how she was supposed to make Nicole feel good. But she would be able to tell right? By looking at Nicole’s reaction she would be able to tell if it was good or bad… Well there was only one way to find out. 


	10. Enjoy every touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for a while as i have alot of things to do and im having major block of where to go with this one. However i will be uploading other fics and AU's

Nicole lay on her back eyes closed, sweat dripping from her head, panting as she tried to catch her breath. “Shit”. Waverly was sat between her legs, looking over the woman in front of her, worried “W-was that ok?” she asks. Nicole opens her eyes smiling “I think you’re trying to start a competition with me her Miss Earp…” that earns a smile from Waverly. “So can i take your clothes off now cause you’re not nearly naked enough for me.” Nicole raises a brow. “Depends gonna show me to your room?” 

 

She happily stands, not caring she’s naked, grabbing waverly by the hand and pulling her towards the stairs. Waverly watches their hands as they walk, enjoying the feeling of how their fingers linked together with such ease. Nicole makes it to the top of the stairs before she has Waverly pinned against the wall, lips on her neck and hands on her back, pulling the ribbon holding her clothes together. “This ok?” Nicole asks, waverly hadn’t exactly said yes to having her clothes taken off yet. 

 

Waverly rolls her eyes and reaches round to pull at the ribbon making the piece fall to the floor. Nicole cant help the way her breath catches at the sight infront of her, this was the only part of Waverly that had always been clothed. “Wow” Nicole mumbles making the earp blush and bite her lip, they kiss once more before Nicole is bending down and picking her up. 

 

Nicole was in love, she knows it when she lays Waverly down on the bed gently, seeing her lay there with her brown hair in a halo around her head, smiling up at her. Nicole was so far gone and she wasn’t going to stop. But she couldn’t say that, god she’s probably just an experiment or a pass time for the earp, so no she’s not going to declare her love. But you can be damn sure she’s going to show it in the way she makes love to this woman. All the other times have been a quick fuck, but tonight they are alone and have all the time in the world. Nicole was going to explore her body and take in everything that is Waverly Earp.

 

Waverly was ready to pull her hands over her chest as Nicolee just stands there eyes raking over her body, Waverly was a little self conscious about her body being the short one in the family. Just as she goes to cross her arms nicole speaks up “God you’re beautiful” She says confidently, moving to crawl on top of her. Waverly can’t help the blush and warm feeling in her stomach. She’s been called that before, but it’s different when it comes from the person she’s pretty sure she needs to convince to run away with her. Waverly knows that it’s wrong and that it’s un natural but all she want’s to do is be with nicole, She stuck, smitten whatever. 

 

She knows it’s dangerous, she knows it could actually get her killed, get her put in a mental institute and studied. But as kisses are trailed up her bare stomach she can’t seem to care. She just wanted to stay like this, to be like this. But she wanted more, she could felt it in the way her stomach would do flips at the thought of cuddling with her, or falling asleep in her arms. She wanted a life with a woman. She always knew there was something off when she was never really interested in men, but she just assumed it was because she enjoyed her studies, not it was actually acceptable for woman to be smart and learn things. But now Waverly knows it’s because she wanted a woman not a man. This was going to be the death of her. But the fact she was currently being bedded by a woman seemed to make her feel a little less crazy, she wasn’t the only one who was enjoying another woman's touch. 

 

“This is a birthday gift i’m going to enjoy unwrapping and playing with for hours” Nicole smirks hands running across waverlys skin. “I don’t know you well enough to buy you a gift but you couldn’t get anything this good in a store” Waverly says trying to sound cocky but just failing as she isn’t that confident. “Oh i’m pretty sure this had been purchased from heaven… I fully hope that we get to know eachother, i need to figure out what the great Waverly Earp likes, christmas is coming up and i don’t know how i can top this gift” She smiles leaning down to kiss her. 

 

Nicole knows i was a bold move saying that, but by the way waverly was kissing her it was definitely the right one. Neither of them knew what the other wanted, but right now they wanted to spend the whole night together and that's exactly what they would do, hoping that maybe they will get more and more night together, or just more time together. Both women enjoyed basking in the others company, craving to spend actual time together, as much as they love the activities they got up to, both wish to had a actual conversation. But neither of them would say it, both to scared, after all what they had going on was near impossible to find anywhere else and they crave to hold on for as long as possible. 


End file.
